Zombie survival
by Ashlyn williams
Summary: Read the tail of a survivors quest to stay alive in judgmentday


Zombie survival

Zombie survival

Survivor's tales

By

Martin Werkheiser

These events are not real at all if in the event of a zombie attack you come looking for me turn around and go home because we'd all be in trouble.

Day 1

I decided to keep a diary of the events so I don't go insane. It all started three weeks ago. Asia had some riot issues with some people getting bitten. No one was prepared for what happened next. Soon Africa fell then Europe then Russia. No one knew what was going on. Then a tanker ran ashore in LA. It turned out that it had something… Zombies. They had killed the crew and half of the town fell. I soon knew what it was. It was judgment day. I was in school when it first happened. I was zoning in and out of sleep when the TV's turned on to show what had happened. We were sent home and the president declared a state of emergency for the whole United States. States started falling after that. The army was called into town awhile ago. They evacuated everyone except for a few. I was one of them. Now me and the remaining survivors are inside my friend's house. We barricaded the doors and windows. We weren't chosen because we were injured. I just tore some skin on my arm and they thought I was infected so they left me. I miss my family. Along with me is my friend Isaac Powell. Its getting dark and the dead are waking up. I have to put up some more boards on the windows I'll update as soon as I can.

Day 3

Sorry I forgot about yesterday but it was a mess. We went for a food run yesterday and found more survivors. Four of them were just passing through. Ironically we knew them. Alejandro Favella he's Mexican and big also tall. He's strong so we could use him. Joshua Esp he's good with a weapon we need that. And Jeremy and Corbin timm their country boys but we need muscle to help with the barricades. They told us about a survivor's colony in Alaska. There's no way we're going there right now. We decided to wait awhile to see if anyone else is coming. I wish this was a nightmare I really do.

Day 7

I forgot to do this but so much has happened. We decided its time to move but as soon as we did the zombies attacked. It was a long fight and everyone was ok…For now. We decided to put a cow catcher on the front of a vehicle to make our way out of here. We also needed something big. No school bus was around or anything else. We had to use a van. We toke the seats out and rigged it up. I decided to grab a laptop to take with us to keep our thoughts down on. Isaac says our good luck is bound to run out sometime. I hope he's wrong. I saw a little girl zombie walking towards us today. It broke into a run and we shot it and it fell. Her head practically exploded when we shot her. As soon as she was down they came again we ran back into the house and locked everything. We shot them from the roof and they fell. Mindless bastards. I swear all they can think about is wander aimlessly and eat. As soon as we shot one down they fed on it. Soon they left after we quit shooting. I'm only armed with a pistol and an M1 grand. I'm not running low on ammo yet. I need to go now I have to help with the van again.

Day 13

I moved the diary onto the laptop now. We're on the move. Jeremy says as soon as we get to the airport we need to head to Alaska. The van worked fine and now we got to head to an airport. 6 days ago when I made my last entry we were working on the van when we needed a way to protect the back if on clings on. It toke us awhile but we got something to push one off. It's a pole and knife attached to the end. It's not the best tool but it gets the job done. We got a bunch of them and we put everything we can in here. We got enough food to last us for a few months. Dehydrated food and hydrated are all we have. We stopped at Wal-Mart (just to piss Isaac off) and grab some drinks. We were ambushed and stuck on the roof for 2 days before they left. An explosion drew them away. I pray that whatever did that was on our side. No radio station is on anymore so we had to resort to listening to CD's. I'm glad we all like rock or this would be a long trip. It's my turn to drive so I'm going to get off now. I hope to update soon.

Day 15

No Goddamn planes are working. We have to drive there now. The planes were all drained of fuel. Corbin says that the good luck has finally run out. I think he's right. Jeremy broke his ankle and I did my best at fixing it. He can't drive or walk to that matter. The airfield was on fire with plane crashes and a collapsed comm. Tower. The only one we found was empty so we grabbed food and drinks and moved on. Now were driving up. I have no idea which way were going but I hope it's the right way. Josh says we need to keep ammo and food rationalized so we're only using the weapons when we need to. Alejandro has been quiet. He just nods and looks out the window the whole time. I wonder if he's worried about Danielle. Isaac has been driving a majority of the time. We're staying off main roads and sticking to side roads. Less traffic and less dead. The pumps are still running and gas is free. Who'd of guessed huh? We grab what we can and leave. We saw a man hanging in a bathroom and a dog feeding on him. I guess all dogs don't go to heaven. We locked it and left. I charge the laptop every stop we make and it fills up rather easily. I guess Microsoft is actually good for something. Fires raged in the town we just passed. Someone must have gone happy with a match.

Day 20

Bad news the colony is gone. It was destroyed by zombies. I thought they would have frozen but I guess not. We found out when there plane went down. A survivor didn't last long. He told us and died shortly after. Jeremy's ankle has been doing better but he's been staying off it. It's a good idea. I don't know which state we're in but it's deserted just like everywhere else. No one here either.

Day 22

We had a close call but we escaped. We finally got to use the spears. Toke the bastard down. Without food their becoming aggressive. More angry like driven insane their even eating each other its sick. Not much has happened since then. No one has been talking but I think we all think that our luck has run out.

Day 32

I can't believe I was out for that long. Something huge picked us up and threw us. I don't know what it was and I don't want to know either. I just woke up and saw it was ten days later. I don't know where my friends are. I hope their ok. I still have my guns so I should be moving. The van is gone so we must have fallen out when the van was thrown. I hear its demonic scream I'm going to keep moving.

Day 54

Forgot to type again. I killed that huge fucker. It was monstrous. It was like a combination of every animal in a zoo. The water tower collapsed on it. That that cockbite. I wish Deanne was here to see it. I hope she's still alive.

Day 64

I can't believe I forgot to type for this long. It's been long ago since I last made an entry. I can't stop bleeding. I've been bitten and the bite won't stop bleeding. I know it's a matter of time before I become one of them so I have something ready for it. I will update everyday now.

Day 65

I can't feel pain anymore. I'm vomiting every hour even when there nothing to come up blood does. I find myself eating and having this unstoppable hunger. I feel my intellect dewundelling. I was talking to my watch a few hours ago.

Day 66

Me have stomach hurts. Intelligence unchanged.

Day 67

Me found rock. Hurt's teeth.

6890-

No strong can't push pin.

69

Kiku i's sorry

70

Skin falling hurt but tasty.

75

Hurt tasty

00

Computer battery almos die no want die

I's going to be a geanass when I's get older.

Marty was found in a herd of zombies three hours later. He was shot in the forehead. The world belongs to the dead.


End file.
